In Nightmares We Drown
by Hellen Lou
Summary: A AU to Prisoner Of Azkaban. The trio returned for their thrid year however it isn't just Black's escape that has everyone shook up. Harry and Ron notice that Hermione begins to act differently. Could it be something to do with Black or Harry's true enemy
1. Chapter 1

**In Nightmares We Drown

* * *

**

First Harry potter Fanfic…. And I warn you now that I'm a BIG Harry/Hermione shipper, ever since I saw Prisoner of Azkaban. Sorry but Harry and Hermione were a lot more touchy with each other. 

_Any way on with the story, this au, to prisoner of Azkaban, the trio returned as teenagers but Hermione is unusually distant from her friends. Harry and Ron suspect something is going on when Dumbledore starts to have private meetings._

_But then again Sirius Black has escaped and Harry faces a dangerous future. And could Hermione's new behaviour have anything to do with Harry's enemy Voldermort._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter was of course the boy who lived, and being 13 years old he began to wish he wasn't. Glaring out into the dark night it had all changed over the past few months… he had changed, of course deep down he knew hormones were pulsing throughout him now but it still sucked.

And too top it all off not only did the Dursely's have it in for him, it would no doubt get spread around that he had fainted when a dementor came in. Harry tore his eyes away from the passing scenery as they made their why to the Castle and gave a half hearted smile at his best friend Ron Weasley, the boy could probably sleep through anything if he was tired enough. Luckily enough they were the last ones of the train so they managed to grab the last carriage to themselves. Harry shifted and glanced towards Hermione and noticing again how drained and ill she truly looked.

Of course Harry with his new found hormones couldn't deny that Hermione hadn't filled out, in fact she was beautiful something Harry would never have called one of his best friends before. But she was despite the fact that she looked as though she had gotten no sleep during the summer holidays. Hermione's eye lids drooped slightly and she looked ready to fall asleep with Crookshanks on her lap but a sudden jolt and she bolted up right nearly knocking the cat of her lap. Instead the fluffy cat shot her a look and shifted it self on her lap purring loudly as though to tell her he was comfortable where he was.

Darting her eyes around her as though she didn't know where she was Hermione caught Harry's eyes and he offered her a small smile "why don't you get some sleep Hermione… a few minutes" Harry offered but Hermione stared at him wide eyed as though he had told her to face Voldermort on her own.

"I-I can't…. I-I'm not s-sleepy" Hermione stuttered causing Harry to frown at her then lean closer "Hermione you don't have to keep a eye on me, I'll be fine I promise" Harry assured convinced that she was worried about him but Hermione bit her lip and shook her head "I-it's not that Harry… I-I can't explain it… please don't make me" Hermione pleaded as tears pooled in her eyes. Harry instantly grew concerned "Hermione… you can tell me, what is it" Harry questioned causing Hermione to stare at him for a few minutes before looking away "it's nothing Harry… really, any way if anyone should be fussing" Hermione turned back with a fake smile and patted his hand "it should be me over you" Hermione stated her voice sounding flat and smooth. To anyone who didn't know Hermione they would be sure she was fine but to one of her best friends there was something wrong.

Harry was about to press her further when the carriage jolted to a stop and Ron woke with a start glancing around him "dinner" he questioned half a sleep, Ron looked out the window whilst scrubbing at his hair and smacking his lips. Hermione took this moment to escape from Harry's questions and jumped from the carriage still clinging to Crookshanks. Harry frowned after her but simply climbed down from the carriage and decided that he would tell Ron at dinner… she couldn't run from them both.

However Harry's plan didn't go as well as he hoped it would, Ron grinned largely slapping Harry on the back as the trio walked towards the great hall where first years were nervously glancing in.

"Don't worry 'arry we get some grub into you and you'll feel better then a new snitch at the start of a new season" Ron assured causing Harry to smirk, he was about to whisper to Hermione that Ron's cure to everything was food when he saw how ghostly she truly looked. Harry grabbed a fistful of Ron's cloak and dragged him along with Hermione out of the stream of students. Hermione looked bewildered as well as scared when Harry let go of her while Ron muttered and cursed about missing even one minute of the feast.

"Oh Harry come on" Ron moaned before he saw Harry's face then looked to Hermione, it took a few seconds for Hermione to realise it was Harry who had grabbed her.

"Hey what is going on" Ron demanded looking between the two "that's what I want to ask Hermione… back in the carriage she refused to tell me what the matter was, she even begged me not to ask… Hermione what is going on, did that dementor get you too" Harry questioned while Hermione flickered her eyes back to the great hall then back to Harry and Ron, picking at her finger nails nervously. Ron forgot quickly about food when he saw how Hermione was acting… come to think about it.

"she was acting like this before the train… when we first met up with her, Hermione no offence but you look like death warmed up" Ron bluntly pointed out causing Hermione to sniffle back the tears looking between her two best friends.

"I can't… I-I c-c-can't explain…it's… it's too much" Hermione told them in a broken voice as the tears spilled down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away. Harry shot Ron a look and both boys looked to Hermione "'Mione, you can tell us come on… is cos that mad guy got loose, me and 'arry will protect you" Ron declared causing Hermione to snap her head up and glared at him "it has nothing to do with that convict… I-I can't explain because of h-ha-" Hermione bit her lip and snapped her head down.

But before either boy could ask another question a dark shadow loomed beside them "Potter, Weasley the new term hasn't even began and your already starting trouble" Servus Snape demanded causing both boys to glare at him. Snape glared back but his darks eyes shot to Hermione who still had her head hung "Potter and Weasley go take your seats in the great hall now… before I take points from you" Snape ordered causing both boys to gape at him. Snape shot them a look before turning fully to both "have you two gotten more stupid or just plain arrogant, I told you to go now" Snape ordered as both boys nodded and started to make their way to the great hall but stopped when Hermione didn't fall nor did Snape "Hermione" Harry called but Hermione refused to look at them "Miss Granger will not be attending the feast… now move" Snape snarled before turning to Hermione and motioning her towards a large door.

Harry and Ron lingered long enough around the Great Hall doorway to convince Snape they were going in, instead they hurried to the large door Snape had taken Hermione through and they just made out the professor and their friend.

"Miss Granger, you understand that this is only a small measure…oh my dear child I wish there was more I could do for you or even tell you and your parents… but alas I can not. Professor Snape is working hard on a potion to help you and your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher has extensive knowledge" Albus Dumbledore voice echoed from the room causing Harry to give Ron a look but the redhead shrugged.

"I will also be making an announcement before the feast concerning all students… Professor Snape will explain all on the way to your new room, it will be in the Gryffindor tower but for clear reasons we had to isolate it and put several protection charms on it" Dumbledore was pacing making Harry and Ron press deeper into the shadows.

"And your friends… are you still set on not telling them" Dumbledore questioned as he walked over to the door and glanced out into the hallway "yes… most of all Harry he can't know… after what happened on the train and what he has to deal with anyway… no after tonight hopefully everything will be better" Hermione's voice seemed small and still a little broken. Dumbledore turned but stopped suddenly, flickering his eyes to the shadows he let out a deep sigh "if you so wish" Dumbledore declared closing the door firmly behind him making impossible for Harry or Ron to hear anything further. Both stood in silence for a few moments before daring to look to the other.

"What the bloody hell was that about" Ron demanded as Harry looked to the door then back to his friend a determined look etched across his face "I don't know... but we're going to find out" Harry declared before he dragged Ron to the Great Hall.

* * *

_Laughing filled the room... night was descending and soon he would fill her dreams with his nightmares, glancing around the house spat at the existence he now held. But soon, the laughter filled the air once more. _

_She was his ticket... both to Hogwarts and to the damn boy. HARRY POTTER. She was going to be his way into the damn wizard's life... all he had to do was reach out and begin the night mare once more. _

_

* * *

_Tell me if this sucks or if I've misspelt anything. Hope you like and please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for the review and with out further adue here's chapter two... next chapter I'll be going into detail as to what is truly happening to Hermione.

* * *

Chapter two**

The noise in the Great hall was nearly over whelming as Harry and Ron walked in, to say they had a good night sleep was a laughable idea. Both had been worried about Hermione while Dean and Seamus were intent on debating what Sirius Black truly did to be sent to Azkaban.

Harry and Ron managed to slump down in their seats only to be greeted by three extremely chirpy red heads.

"'ello boys" Fred Weasley chirped "rough night" George Weasley finished causing both Harry and Ron to groan lightly knowing that they weren't going to away anytime soon from the twins.

"I bet it had something to do with all that girly talk" Fred declared before holding his hand in a feminine way "oh Ron how must I have my hair this year" Fred attempted a Harry impersonation but got a glare for his troubles.

"oh push off you two… haven't you got a howler to listen to from mum" Ron snapped causing his older brothers to stare at him before leaning forward "what's up, come one you can tell us" the twins ordered as Harry and Ron glanced at each other "it's nothing, really" Harry declared but the twins weren't convinced however before any of the boys could add any more Ginny Weasley sat forward "has it got something to do with the fact that Hermione has her own dorm now" Ginny asked causing four sets of eyes to turn on her "how you know that" Ron demanded as Ginny picked at a piece of toast sitting on her plate "well I was wondering after I didn't see her at the feast last night… I was going to ask you and Harry about it but then I was told about what happened on the train" Ginny blushed lightly and ducked her eyes while Harry sighed and lowered his head, yep everyone knew.

"Thinking she might just not be hungry I waited for her in the girl's dorm but she wasn't there however I saw McGonnagal coming out of that new room and I asked her… due to something about extra homework load and special situations Hermione needs a private dorm, which I can understand because of her behaviour over the holiday" Ginny declared the last part as though it was common knowledge but for her two best friends it was a complete shock.

"how has Hermione been behaving" Harry was the first to venture gaining a 'you've got to be kidding me' look from Ginny but when she saw the confused look etched across his features her mouth dropped slightly then she straightened "haven't you guys even noticed that her letters have changed… she was more withdrawn, I mean in Diagon Ally she didn't seem herself either, she actually flinched when mum went to hug her" Ginny pointed out looking at her brothers and Harry.

"I just thought Hermione was being… well you know… a GIRL" Ron declared causing Ginny to roll her eyes then groan before grabbing her piece of toast and standing up "and you call yourselves her friends" Ginny snapped before she turned and huffed away. Ron and Harry watched the youngest Weasley stomp away before Fred and George laughed "ah don't mind her… she is a girl and you'll be a damned Sirius Black if you try to figure them out" the twins declared before both stood and grinned at the younger boys "well any way time to cause some mischief" the declared before turning and heading towards the doors.

Ron and Harry sat staring at their empty plates for a few moments before there was a thud and both snapped their heads up to see Hermione sitting across from them and she gave them both a large smile "good morning Ron, Harry" she greeted before attempting to stuff her over sized bag down. Though she looked less lightly to fall asleep on the spot she still looked ill, her face was pale and almost ghostly. Dark bags surrounded her eyes and her features seemed drawn.

"Hermione where were you last night" Ron demanded as Hermione flinched slightly but carried on giving them both a smile that Harry soon realised was a fake smile "what are you talking about Ron…. I was in the Gryffindor tower" Hermione declared as Harry raised his eyebrows "no you wasn't… well yeah you was but you wasn't in the girls dorm" Harry pointed out causing the smile to falter on Hermione's lips.

"h-how do you know that" Hermione squeaked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before ducking her head "it's nothing… just something I had to take care of" Hermione declared not looking at her best friends.

"Hermione what's going on" Harry demanded causing Hermione to look up with tears pooling in her eyes once more "I can't explain… I really can't" Hermione whimpered swiping at the tears.

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione but Dumbledore quickly swept over to them and stood behind Ron and Harry "miss Granger, if you would care to join me we must discuss a few more matters" Dumbledore declared as Hermione nodded and jumped to her feet. She barely grabbed her bag before racing towards the head table. But as Dumbledore made his way towards the head table where Hermione stood speaking to McGonnagal Harry turned to his headmaster "sir" Harry called making Dumbledore stop and look at him "master Potter if memory serves me correctly you have and master Weasley have a lesson with Hadgrid" Dumbledore declared causing Harry to give him a look "yes sir but sir" "no buts Harry… I think miss Granger would prefer you to go to lesson then sit here worrying, when she will tell you all that has happened… in her good time" Dumbledore said before raising his eyebrows. Both boys slowly nodded understanding what Dumbledore was saying before they managed to gather their books and stood throwing one last look to Hermione who was being gently guided out of the great hall.

They both made their way to their lesson of Care Of Magical Creatures.


	3. Chapter 3

Things will get a little more darker now. Hope you enjoy and please review**

* * *

**

**Chapter three **

_The branches whipped at her arms and legs as she raced through the trees. Nearly tripping once Hermione gritted her teeth against the bitterness of the night, she couldn't decipher where she was, the forest was foggy and eerie that all she wanted to do was run away, but like the hundred of nightmares she had been plagued with she could only half guess at what was going to happen. _

_Hermione was determined, she was going to escape this was the last time…and with that last thought the trees vanished and she stood stunned in the middle of a field. The moon hung low in the sky looking as though it was filled with blood, the sight turned Hermione's stomach as she went to stalk across the field there was a sudden bright light and a solid impact made her fly backwards landing with a thud and cracking her head against the ground. _

_A low chuckle filled the air and a dark figure slithered across the ground towards her "ah the poor mudblood" a hissing and slithering voice drawled as the dark shadow loomed over Hermione making her shrink back "we meet again… did you think escaping to Hogwarts would protect you all the time…you may have found a short stop against this but of course I'm not the Dark Lord for nothing" Voldermort hissed with a giggle as he slithered backwards and Hermione went to stand but another flick of a wand made her slump back down and pain to spread throughout her body. _

"_Oh I never do thank you do I for how much power you bestow upon me in your dreams" Voldermort slithered before Hermione slowly felt her self gaining control over her body and her jaw setting. _

"_OUT" she ordered before she drew her wand but it was pointless as Voldermort waved a clocked hand and the wand vanished from sight leaving Hermione gulping. _

"_I shall never leave my dear mudblood…did you think you could help the damn potter boy and not be punished, of course you could aid me stop the pain that you know is coming" Voldermort ordered but Hermione drew her self up and lifted her chin "you will have to kill me before I ever agree to betray my friends" Hermione spat causing Voldermort to stiffen then growl deeply, flicking a hand Hermione waited for more pain but instead three slabs of rock arose from the ground and with another flick of his wand Ron, Ginny and Harry appeared bound against the rocks. _

"_I will my oh dear mudblood but not before I make you understand a deep soul aching pain of losing those you love and knowing you could have done something to protect them" Voldermort spat back before turning and pointing a wand to Ron first. _

"_Adva kadava" he bellowed before green light shot out and hit Ron firmly in the chest. Hermione whimpered and felt the tears spilling down her cheeks as Ron lifeless body laid limp against the rock. Voldermort turned to Ginny and raised his wand but Hermione bite her lip in determination and launched her self forward at Voldermort however he spun quickly and easily waved his wand and sent her flying across the field and landed with a painful thud and crack to her ribs. Blinking back the pain, tears and blood Hermione pushed her self up and tasted blood, Voldermort had not moved from his spot instead all Hermione could see from the dark shadow was bright red eyes burning at her. _

"_You foolish witch…I will not make it that easy for your friends or you, if you won't help me to save your self then I will hurt you more and more until I have destroyed your soul… then I shall have my revenge and I will reign once more" and with that Voldermort pointed his wand at Ginny and a green light shot out hitting her in the chest. Hermione sobbed hard at watching the youngest Weasley die. _

_Hermione watched in horror as Voldermort pointed his wand at Harry and for a moment her heart stopped before she managed to leap to her feet. _

"_Oh how I wish this was more then a dream" Voldermort drawled watching Harry hungrily "ADVA KADAVA" Voldermort bellowed with triumph dripping from his voice however Hermione reached out with her hand and shouted a resounding 'NO' and a strange thing happened. A bright light rose between Harry and the killing curse, both lights vanished seemingly engulfed by each other and Harry was still alive smiling at Hermione then glaring at Voldermort. _

"_How did you… witch" Voldermort spun on Hermione and she knew he was just as shocked as she was, but he was also more angry then she was at that moment for he waved his wand but there was a grunt and Voldermort was sent flying while Harry disentangled himself from the rock and Crookshanks padded towards them… Hermione frowned when a large black dog sulked in the shadows growling at Voldermort "trust Hermione, trust in what you saw and learn from it because you will need that light more then ever" Dumbledore's echoed throughout the night but Hermione was the only one who noticed. _

_Voldermort quickly rose to his feet and with lighting quick moves waved his wand to Hermione who cried out when pain hit her in the side, slumping backwards she felt something warm trickle down her side and glancing down she saw the large wound to her side. _

_Voldermort raised his wand ready to finish what he started Hermione felt a tug deep in her stomach then she was yanked backwards into a blinding light. _

Snape had raced to library after he discovered Hermione had gone there without a teacher present or her troublesome friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. He stalked into the library with a swish as his clock slapped at the door. He was about to call for Hermione when he heard the cry and within a instant he moved to the back of the library to find Hermione slumped over her table and books, fast asleep in what looked like a nightmare. Snape reached forward and was about to wake her when noticed the heat rolling off of her "Ms Granger" Snape called but she refused to wake grunting as though she was in some sort of struggle.

Snape grabbed her shoulder and tried to forcefully wake her but he felt the sharp jolt run through her body and for a moment he was sure he heard something break in her side. What blood was left in his face now drained away as Snape saw the pain etched across the young witches face, she was asleep out side her dorm room… that several high level witches and wizards at this school had charmed for this very reason… to stop Voldermort from gaining access to the young girls mind.

Snape went to shake her again when he heard two familiar voices "Harry I bet she's just going to yell at us for interrupting her studying time" Ron declared before he and Harry stepped out from behind the last row of books that stood in front of the favourite table of Hermione.

However this time both Harry and Ron stopped dead in their tracks as though they had been cursed the smiles falling from their faces when they saw Snape their most distasted teacher bent down gripping their best shoulders.

"What are you doing to her" Ron declared before Snape slowly drew himself up "this have nothing to concern you two… now return to your dorms now" Snape ordered but he knew that both his voice didn't hold much authority as he wanted to wake Hermione up and that both boys were far too worried about their best friend to move.

"Like bloody hell… what's the matter with her" Ron demanded ignoring the fact that Snape would probably make him pay for the rest of the year. But before Snape could threaten them an ear piercing scream erupted from Hermione and she was flung back in her chair. Harry was the first to react racing around Snape and bent down beside Hermione who had curled up on her chair, he went to wake her at first but then he saw the blood dripping from her side "professor" Harry muttered pointing to the blood, Snape swallowed hard as Ron lost his entire colour.

Harry gritted his teeth and reached out gripping Hermione's shoulder while he pressed a hand to her side to stop the flow of blood. He ignored the spark he felt whenever he touched Hermione lately. He was surprised when Hermione's eyes shot open a spilt second later and focused for a moment on Harry "make it stop" Hermione ordered before she flickered her eyes to Snape and tears rolled down her cheeks "please make it stop" she ordered once more before her eyes rolled up into her head and she slumped backwards thankfully Harry grabbed hold of her in time to stop her from falling before he looked to Snape who held a dark expression.

And as usual it was Ron to voice his confusion first "What the bloody hell is going on… and what does she mean make it stop" Ron demanded before Snape held Harry's gaze and in a moment both men understood but Harry only knew his heart was sinking.

"Potter move, she needs to be taken to the mediwing" Snape ordered but Harry stood and managed to scoop Hermione up in his arms, she was considerable light "then I will take her" Harry snapped before rushing out of the library still clutching a bleeding Hermione to his chest.

"what" "Ms Granger will explain it all Mr Weasley" Snape spat at him as they both raced after Harry and Hermione "what she mean" "she wants to die Mr Weasley, she wants the pain to stop" Snape spelt out for him and both followed the rest of the way in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

Dumbledore swept into the mediwing his grey eyes landing on the small crowd around one bed. Moving with large silent steps that he stood behind Ron and peered over the young boys shoulder to see Hermione wrapped in a large sheet clutching Harry's hand while he sat by her side never lifting his green eyes from her face.

"Professor Snape" Dumbledore let out in an all most whisper but the room was filled with a heavy silence that everyone heard it. "Headmaster" Snape greeted recovering quickly from his startle. Ron glanced over his shoulder at the headmaster but sent his eyes straight back to his two best friends.

"Professor Snape may I ask why young Ms Granger is sleeping" "she isn't headmaster… in fact she passed out and when Madam Pomfrey healed her wounds she gave Ms Granger a dreamless sleep potion" Snape stated matter of factly causing the headmaster to think over his words then nod before looking at Harry and Ron "and why may I ask you two are doing here" Dumbledore questioned as Ron looked at him as Harry refused to look away from Hermione.

"We want to wait until Hermione wakes up… she was bleeding" Ron informed the older wizard but Dumbledore now rested his eyes solely on Harry and his intense stare on Hermione as though he was oblivious to everything.

"Very well Mr Weasley… you can return your dorm now, Ms Granger will be moved to her dorm too" Dumbledore declared just as Madam Pomfrey walked over to them "I absolutely forbid it the poor girl arrived with a rather large cut to her side and three broken ribs… I have no idea how this happened and until it is explained and I'm satisfied as nurse to this school I refuse to allow this girl to leave this room" Madam Pomfrey would make McGonniecal proud at the stern look she was shooting the headmaster.

"Ah Professor Snape has been upholding to his word… I thank you Servus as no doubt Ms Granger will do but I believe we must explain something this night… to madam Pomfrey and these two young men who will no doubt not leave her side" Dumbledore ordered as Snape nodded then quietly took Madam Pomfrey to one side and began to explain fully what was happening.

Ron however looked questionably at Dumbledore who stared at Harry "professor" but Dumbledore held his hand up to cut off Ron's question then smiled at the red head "all in good time Mr Weasley… Harry perhaps you wouldn't mind carrying Hermione back to her dorm, I'm an old man and I believe Mr Weasley is very light fingered" Dumbledore's sparkling glint glistened in his eyes as Ron blushed and Harry only nodded before scooping Hermione up in her arms without any sign of discomfort, Madam Pomfrey and Snape returned to them at that moment and Ron nor Harry couldn't miss the look of worry spread across her features.

"Who will be staying with her tonight" Madam Pomfrey questioned as Dumbledore smiled slightly "my self, Professor Snape needs his rest" Dumbledore said this lightly but none could miss the firm tone.

"And Mr Potter and Mr Weasley shall also be watching over Ms Granger tonight… for I believe we have much to discuss" Dumbledore declared before lightly monition for Harry to continue to walk. And with one last nod to the nurse and the potions professor Dumbledore and Ron followed behind Harry.

Ron and Harry had taken to pacing the Gryffindor common room while Dumbledore studied a box of left over Bertie Bots every flavoured bean, at the moment wondering wither he should risk upsetting his taste buds. However the two third years had something completely else on their minds. Like how the hell their best friend ended up with three broken ribs and large and deep cut to her side.

They also wanted to demand answers from their headmaster but neither had thought that far ahead as they crossed each other once more.

"Did I tell you of the time I ate a bean that tasted of Ear wax" Dumbledore questioned as a sparkle lit up his eyes bringing both boys to come to a crashing stop and look at him and it was Harry that snapped first "what happened professor" Harry demanded making Dumbledore look at him with a small smile "well you see I wasn't much older then you when a young student" "not with the beans with Hermione… why have you and Snape been protecting her" Harry snapped as Dumbledore smiled even more "I know what you were asking Harry but it isn't my place to say…Ms Granger has a rather large burden that she believed she could keep from you and Mr Weasley here, but of course the path of Fate does not always run the way we wish, though we may have different views on you being informed I must respect Ms Granger's wishes and wait for her next actions… you know more then you did when term began" Dumbledore shot them both a knowing look which left Harry and Ron to duck their heads as though they had been given a good lecture.

Dumbledore of course let a small laugh to slip before he stood and stretched his legs "I believe I have some rather good fire whiskey hidden somewhere close to here… I believe an explanation is in order… I shall be back when my part of the story is required" Dumbledore declared before he turned and quickly moved to the portrait hole and climbed out. Harry and Ron both threw each other a glance before they heard a small cough and they spun round to see Hermione looking more drained and more likely to drop on the spot.

"Hermione" Harry started but Hermione shot him a look "come on up here" Hermione ordered as both boys went to step forward but looked questionable at the stairs they had never been up to the girls dorm rooms before "it's ok really… please just hurry up" Hermione pleaded before both boys quickly raced up the stairs and straight into Hermione's room. They found themselves standing in a rather large red and gold room that held a large four poster bed, a grand floor to ceiling closet that took up three quarters of one of the walls. A large open window stepped out on to a balcony. A vanity desk sat beside the window with an oval mirror while a large mirror sat beside it. A door leading to a private bathroom sat opposite the bed room door and though both boys would no doubt go to investigate later they instead head over to the only seat available apart from the bed. Ron had somehow managed to squirm into the seat before Harry who was forced to sit on the edge of the bed along side a now shivering Hermione.

No one spoke for a few moments instead all that could be heard was Crookshanks purring loudly from the head of the bed. After returning from the mediwing Dumbledore had levitate Hermione to her room.

"I suppose Dumbledore is waiting for me to explain all this to you two" Hermione mumbled in a broken voice while Harry and Ron looked at each other "'Mione" Ron started but stopped when Hermione looked at him with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I should have told you s-s-sooner but I just c-c-couldn't" Hermione almost wailed before dragging her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs burying her face into her knees. Harry quickly snaked his arms around her and pulled her gently against him, her shoulders were trembling while sobs caught in her throat.

Ron looked on helpless before he dragged the chair across the room to the bed and lent forward so he was near enough resting on the bed "'Mione you take as long as you need" Ron ordered before there was loud sniffling and Hermione finally looked up nodding. She wiped away the tears and much to Harry's dislike she moved away from his arms and held her self.

"I've been having nightmares" Hermione started rubbing at her eyes "'Mione your joking right those- I mean what happened that's more then a nightmare" Ron blurted out causing Harry to shot him a look while Hermione sniffled back the next set of tears. Seeing this Harry shot an arm around Hermione's shoulders "s-sorry I didn't mean it like that… 'Mione I didn't mean to make you to cry" Ron spluttered causing Hermione to wipe her tears away once more and shake her head "you didn't Ron… at least I know you didn't mean what you said it's just… oh my I should really start from the beginning" Hermione stated before taking a deep breath and lent slightly into Harry's side for support "well you see it started after the end of term, I thought I was just having bad dreams about Voldermort and seeing as I was petrified I thought it was a rational reaction, these went on for a few weeks before it happened… the nightmares always seemed real to me but I would never admit it… it was two weeks since I started to have the nightmares that h-he g-g-got physical" Hermione said the last words brokenly, tears spilling down her cheeks before Harry tighten his arm around her and even Ron quickly placed a comforting hand on her knee "what did the bastard do" Harry demanded his tone emotionless.

Hermione shot her brown eyes to him then to Ron and understood what they must have thought "I don't mean t-that, he did-didn't do that- he just hit me, around the face and when I woke up I had a split lip and rather nasty looking bruise" Hermione stumbled to explain seeing a slight relief on both boys faces.

"Slowly over time I think in my mind I gave him power and he used it, I was so scared to go to sleep that in the end I gave up on sleeping… which turned to not eating or talking or much else really. After about three weeks of this I passed out one day and instantly my mind was flooded by him… I nearly died, he-he nearly killed me but he also found out something more horrible- he was so mad that he summoned up images of my parents, Ron's parents, my favourite teachers here until he finally found something that almost broke me" Hermione didn't attempt to stop the new onslaught of tears instead she focused on her knee to avoid looking at her best friends "he used both of you and Ginny… each time he k-killed y-yo" Hermione gave a strangled sob buried her head into Harry's shoulder before he shot Ron a look who had gone white as one of the ghosts wondering the corridors.

"It's ok Hermione, really it's was just nightmares" Hermione sprung up and stared at Ron "their not… after I passed out the doctors at a local hospital said I nearly had a heart attack… my fear of watching everyone I love die nearly ripped my heart apart Ron and Voldermort knew that… every time I closed my eyes he trapped me in my personal hell, Dumbledore was called and he could only do so much of course at the time, my parents didn't even wish for me to return to Hogwarts but Dumbledore convinced them because this is only the place that I can be protected" Hermione exclaimed as Ron slunk backwards in his chair and glanced at Harry who also moved slightly away from Hermione.

"So what your saying" "what I'm saying Ronald is that Voldermort has some how made a connection with mind, Dumbledore has figured that in his weaken state Voldermort hasn't the power to control me whilst I'm awake but once most of my control slips while I sleep he can break through where some how my mind gives him power he uses against me… like tonight but tonight, well something strange happened" Hermione stated as she furrowed her brow "what" Ron questioned while Harry moodily glared at the floor "he took my wand like he always does but there was something else… Crookshanks was there as well as that large black dog and when Voldermort tried to kill Harry this light shot out and protected him" Hermione stated before glancing up.

"Black dog… what like a grim" Ron questioned as Hermione frowned "the only lesson you don't like Hermione" Ron stated as Hermione snorted and for a moment she looked like the old Hermione but then the darken circles appeared beneath her eyes and she seemed drained once more.

"Harry had one of those when I was reading his tea leaves… maybe you were having a sorter vision" Ron offered but Hermione gave him a dark look "no I wasn't… because I don't believe in any of that stuff…but Voldermort didn't expect either, he was just as shocked as I was when I cast the spell that's why he didn't hit me full on the first time he cut me" Hermione stated as her hand darted to her side for a moment but only felt stiffness there but no wound she slumped back onto the bed and sighed.

"So why he doing this now… I mean Dumbledore must have a clue" Ron questioned as Hermione thought about how to answer but Harry snapped and jumped from his spot "it's because of me… it's my fault that Voldermort is coming after you and it's my fault that you nearly died… twice" Harry declared loudly making Ron jump and Hermione visible flinch backwards her eyes widening. Ron shot his hand out and patted her leg reassuringly.

"Harry this has nothing" "of course it does… I mean if you weren't friends with the Damn boy who lived then you wouldn't be on Voldermort's list of people to hurt… this was always my fight with him not yours nor Ron's but I still dragged you into this" Harry almost bellowed causing Hermione to get to her feet and give a stern expression or as stern as a girl who hadn't gotten a good nights rest in over three months could give.

"DON'T YOUR DARE BLAME YOUR SELF HARRY JAMES POTTER" Hermione exclaimed causing Ron to winch at the sound however Harry stood unmoved staring at Hermione "first of all I believe Ron will agree when I say we have our own minds and that we were never dragged in to this" Hermione stated as Ron nodded "she's right mate" he added causing Hermione straighten her shoulders.

"Second of all did you actually go to Voldermort and tell him that he should enter my mind during sleep and fill them with nightmares? Did you tell him to attack me whilst in my dream state? Did you give him the bloody idea to kill my friends in each nightmare" Hermione demanded and slowly Harry lowered his eyes and shook his head "no" he mumbled but Hermione heard him "well then how can you come to the conclusion that this is in any way your fault" Hermione demanded gaining some colour to her cheeks.

Harry slowly and grudgingly lifted his eyes to hers and sighed "I suppose it's not my fault really" "good at least we agree on that… look Harry I didn't want to tell you any of this because I knew you would blame your self when I know this had nothing to do with you…and you've got enough to worry about with Voldermort" Hermione told him firmly causing Harry to soften and sigh "Hermione you don't have to ever worry about that… it's for me to worry about but you can always talk to me about anything" Harry ordered as Hermione beamed at him slightly before Ron stood "yeah me too 'Mione, just not the really girly stuff" with that last part Ron scrunched his nose up making both Harry and Hermione chuckle before Ron scratched the back of his head "guess this means I've got to be nice even if that fluff ball chases Scabbers" Ron questioned while Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry smile lightly.

Crookshanks upon hearing his name stood and stretched before padding towards the edge of the bed and jumped down gracefully. Throwing Ron a withering look he quickly padded from the room leaving Ron to frown then jolt "damn cat's going after my rat" Ron almost bellowed before chasing after the creature leaving Harry and Hermione to smile brightly.

"You should go after him Harry… Crookshanks will scratch him to pieces" Hermione ordered as Harry studied his best friend. She seemed like her old self now, even a little colour had returned to her cheeks. Rubbing his hand against the back of his neck and lowered his glaze "I-I'm really 'appy that your ok Hermione" Harry stated making Hermione to blink as though she remembered he was there "oh" "but just promise me something" Harry cut her off quickly flickering his eyes back to hers "I will tell you things I promise Harry" Hermione declared but Harry flushed for a second before shaking his head "no… well not just that, I need you to promise me to never ask that-that again what you a-asked before" Harry all but stuttered. Hermione frowned and racked her memory for she might have asked and Harry noticed because he stepped forward and fiddled with his shirt.

"You asked me and Snape to end it… make the pain go away, Hermione I don't… I can't lose another person I love… n-n-not to Voldermort" Harry stated firmly this time not looking away as though to make sure Hermione understood what he was saying. Hermione felt the tears glistening in her eyes as she remembered her own words but her throat constricted so much that she could only nod. Harry seemed happy enough with that and went to follow Ron but an idea popped into his head. And with only a seekers speed he spun and pressed his lips against her still pale cheek, he added a little more presser before pulling back and almost racing from the room closing the door behind him leaving Hermione completely shell shocked for a moment before a small smile touched her lips and a small burden lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

Hope you like it... now on to the next chapter, Voldermorts plotting and Harry's lighting up. of course read and review, it's the only way to learn. 


End file.
